Infinity
by Flagstaffchill
Summary: *hold "I've got no strings on me..." She didn't know why this kept happening to her, she was just trying to do the right thing when he found her.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Na da. ZIP!

* * *

Sokovia

The building shook roughly as the ceiling began to crumble. There was rubble all over the large hallway as nurses and doctors tried to escape the burning building. Gun shots echoed loudly as the once pristine hospital was now a raging war zone.

The hospital staff had already evacuated the building before the first shell hit. After that is seemed like it was everyone for themselves.

There was one nurse who tried to help others get out of the building before it caved in. Every time she got a small group of people to the stairs before the lobby, she went back to help others. It wasn't until she cleared her last floor is when one of the robotic minions busted though the window is then she knew she was in trouble. The nurse closed her eyes and sighed. She knew there was no one left in the building, no one would see her. she opened her tried blue eyes and prepared herself.

The robot looked at her and raised its shinning arm at her. Taking a deep breath, the nurse shot her arm out, a pinkish shimmering barrier swallowed the blast sent her way. The robot took a step back, its glowing blue eyes turned red as the nurse held both of her hands out. The robot stepped closer to the pink orb that surrounded the nurse, it reached out to touch the wall of the barrier. On contact, the mechanical hand turned to grains of metal. The robot tilted its head before another robot came into the same hole.

This one was bigger, which more character that first simple one. It stool tall before it shoved the smaller on into the shimmering barrier. Once it had completely denigrated, the bigger robot spoke. "What is this... thing?" It had a deep voice, one that was curious. The nurse felt the toll of keeping up her protective wall, her legs started to shake and sweat gathered on her dirty forehead. "Its apart of me.." The nurse said slowly, her voice was light and exhausted. Before the robot could move, a blast pushed him away from the nurse. Surprised, they both looked at the end of the hall where humanoid being stood. His blue eyes looked over the small woman, clearly stunned by her enhancements.

"Ultron, leave her out of this." The man said, hovering closer to the pair. Her legs started to shake as her barrier flickered. The robotic man took this time to knock her into a wall, making her lose consciousness. Ultron picked up her small dainty body and could feel the power hum underneath her skin. "Shes an infinity stone... How interesting.." Ultron mused as he looked at his vision.

"She does not know." Ultron gathered as he raced out of the hospital, hearing it collapse behind him. A wicked smile made its way to him chrome platted mouth as he flew over the burning city. His metal friends will take care of the Avengers as they tried to protect the city. He has a new plan now, and it involved the soul stone. Closing his eyes he sung out, "I've got no strings on me..."

* * *

Well then! Thats a wrap kids.

Review if you like it, review it you hate it.

Either way, enjoy~


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I already said I didn't own anything. So deal with it.

ENJOY!~

* * *

In a cave not to far from the grief stricken city was the last robot to survive the attack. Water dripping echoed in his shelter as he walked up to the entrance.

Ultron looked out as he watched the dust settle. The Avengers thought they won this round, but they couldn't have been more wrong. He sent out a droid to convince his vision that they had destroyed him. After that he came back to his secondary body, one he kept away from the world. Shaking his head, he closed his eyes and tried to access the internet. A sharp spark that jolted his body confirmed what he had feared, he was powerless. Looking down to the small human he took with him, he noted her tattered attire. From what he could gather just by his own is that she was of Asian decent. Her body was used to straining activities and she was littered with small silvery scars.

What confused Ultron the most was how she became one with the soul stone. He had see what the mind stone had done within its confinement and how the Scepter had used only a spec of its power. The soul stone could easily give him the body he needed and this girl was going to do it, whether she wanted to or not.

A small noise pulled Ultron out of his musing as the human began to wake. Her pale chapped lips opened and a sigh escaped it. Her small doll like hands rubbed the spot her head and hit when he threw her, and her toned legs stretched out. Her thick black lashed lifted from her dirty cheek to show her blue eyes, a more vibrant blue than he remembered. She slowly sat up and looked up at Ultron with a fierce glare.

"Good, you're awake. I began to wonder if you'd just waste away." Ultron dragged out and he looked down at the woman. She stood up quickly and backed away. "What do you want from me?" Her voice was husky, and heavy with exhaustion. She looked like a little kitten and Ultron found that amusing. Ultron was going to step closer when he barely caught the shimmer of her wall. He backed away as the stone came to her defense. "You have the soul stone inside of you. How are you still alive?" The question was more of an statement as the ex-nurse looked surprised at his statement.

"I was born the Shikon No Tama." Bluntly stated, Ultron drew a blank. What was this thing she spoke about. Feeling frustrated, Ultron slammed his fist into the wall next to him. The cave shook as Ultron held his hands up, "Sorry, sorry. But when you give me no answers I just kinda snap." He defended as The girl look startled. "You have a personality.. Who controls you?" She asked as her eyed him wearily.

"I am controlled by no one! Not Stark or anyone! I got no strings." He yelled as her barrier pulled closer to her.

* * *

What? TWO chapters!

Crazy town..

ANYWAY -

hoped you all enjoyed,

review if you liked it, review if you hated it.

LOOKNG for a beta.


End file.
